regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Masked Rider's Portion
Masked Rider's Portion is episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited: Legends of Superheroes. Synopsis Rigby and Makotou are gonna find the Masked Riders Paka Ghosts with a little help from Ounari. Transcript *'Mordecai': We're Code Blue. We help Takeruu revived and Makotou's sister, Kanoun with the 30 Historic Paka Ghosts. In order to find it... with the Hero Summon Brace... ...and set out to gather the Power Rangers Paka Ghosts, Masked Riders Paka Ghosts, Dragon Knight Riders Paka Ghosts, VR Troopers Paka Ghosts, Beetleborgs Paka Ghosts, Karato Paka Ghost, Silver Ray Paka Ghost and Astralborgs Paka Ghosts. We asked by the a mysterious woman to collect the Power Rangers Paka Ghsots, Masked Riders Paka Ghosts, Dragon Knight Riders Paka Ghosts, VR Troopers Paka Ghosts, Beetleborgs Paka Ghosts, Karato Paka Ghost, Silver Ray Paka Ghost and Astralborgs Paka Ghosts. The Paka Ghosts we've collected so far: 21. *'Takeruu': Who are you? *'Freyai': I am Freyai. The Frei that you have seen... *'Makotou': Why do you both look the same? What are you planning? *'Freyai': Do not ask me such a frustrating question... But just trust me... I have to come this world to stop Frei. *'Kanoun': We believe you. *'Alran': Are you sure? *'Narinta': Those two could be working together. *'Shibuuya': But... *'Takeruu': It's thanks to Freyai that we've got a new Paka Ghosts. And we could beat that monster. *'Tsukimuura': So this is a Power Rangers Paka Ghosts? *'Ounari': Then... A Power Rangers' soul lies within? Is that what it means? *'Freyai': These... Use them. Use them to gather the Masked Riders Paka Ghosts, Dragon Knight Riders Paka Ghosts, VR Troopers Paka Ghosts, Beetleborgs Paka Ghosts, Karato Paka Ghost, Silver Ray Paka Ghost and Astralborgs Paka Ghosts. *'Takeruu': We understand. Makotou. *'Makotou': Fine. *'Rigby': We will collect them. No matter what. *'Troll Moko': Can you and Rigby are gonna find them? *'Makotou': Of course we can. Come on, Rigby. *'Rigby': Right. *'Ounari': May if I help? *'Rigby': Sure. Let's go. *(Rigby, Makotou and Ounari walks away) *'Dan Zembrovski': Good luck, guys. You gonna need it. *(Back with Frei) *(Frei summons Manosect) *'Frei': Now with Freyai... ...kill her. *(Back with Rigby, Makotou and Ounari) *'Ounari': Just us without Mordecai and Takeruu is kind on nice, isn't it? *'Rigby': Yeah. *'Ounari': Well, I suppose you will do fine with me I guess. *'Makotou': What are you saying? *'Ounari': I Ounari! Am the only thing you need! It's a monster! *'Makotou': Get back! *'Manosect': Are you the one of the chosen of the Earth? *'Makotou': What? *(Rigby and Makotou transform into Hyper Speed Mode) *(Rigby Hyper Speed Mode, Makotou Hyper Speed Mode and Manosect are fighting each other) *'Manosect': Not bad at all. But let's see how you handle this. *'Ounari': Rigby, Makotou! What's wrong? *'Manosect': They are experiencing their greatest fear. You cannot escape from this once it's begun. And now I shall claim this city! *'Ounari': Rigby, Makotou! Rigby, Makotou! *'Manosect': Your struggling will do you no use. You three will become a prisoner of your own fear. *(Rigby Hyper Speed Mode and Makotou Hyper Speed Mode punches Manosect) *'Makotou Hyper Speed Mode': We have fallen to despair once before... ...and for Takeruu's sake... ...and for Kanoun's sake... ...We will never give in to fear again! This city... Kanoun love this city... That's why to anyone who makes this city cry... ...We will never forgive them! *(Masked Rider Paka Ghosts arrives) *(Masked Rider Paka Ghost and Masked Rider Warrior Leader Paka Ghost are doing to Rigby Hyper Speed Mode and Makotou Hyper Speed Mode and become Rigby Masked Rider Hyper Speed Mode and Makotou Warrior Leader Hyper Speed Mode) *(Rigby Masked Rider Hyper Speed Mode, Makotou Warrior Leader Hyper Speed Mode and Manosect are fighting each other) *'Rigby Masked Rider Hyper Speed Mode': Let's go, Makotou! *'Makotou Warrior Leader Hyper Speed Mode': Yeah! *'Rigby Masked Rider Hyper Speed Mode and Makotou Warrior Leader Hyper Speed Mode': Double Kick! *(Rigby Masked Rider Hyper Speed Mode and Makotou Warrior Leader Hyper Speed Mode kicks Manosect) *'Manosect': Aah! *(Manosect is defeated) *(Masked Rider Paka Ghosts goes in to the Hero Summon Brace) *'Manosect': (Voice) "Soon... everything will return to it's origins..." *'Rigby Masked Rider Hyper Speed Mode and Makotou Warrior Leader Hyper Speed Mode': Eh? *'of Masked Rider's Portion' Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited